Purpose
by Wooden Dolls
Summary: Haku is somehow brought back from the brink of death, and is returning to Konhagukare...More detail's inside, R&R. Chapter 4 is up! Naruto and Haku friend-ship. Any type of reviews are welcome!
1. Am I dead?

**A Haku story…**

**Summary: Haku was mysteriously survived the Chidori to the chest, at the battle on the bridge. As Naruto and the team bring him back to Konhagukare, once he has been fully healed what will happen? Since he was nothing more then a tool to Zabuza what will he be now?**

**Please be nice…**

**Now on with the story!**

**Copy write: I own nothing!**

**--**

**Haku POV**

The jutsu hit my chest, I could feel nothing now…No longer could I feel my own blood splatter and fall down my body, no longer could I feel the sensation of my heart still beating. I could hear nothing slowly I ascend into darkness, it swallowed me took me away from the life that I always knew and always loved.

I would now be a broken tool no longer needed by my master. I would not longer have the need to please my master, my job had been done and my time has been spent. _Cold_ that's all I could feel, _Darkness _its all I could see, _Silence _is all I could hear, _Nothing_ is all I could touch.

Yet as I was there…floating in the darkness something pricked in my chest, no not my chest this feeling that I had…It was hitting me all over. Suddenly I take a breath and my eyes slowly open.

What I saw was snow…snow…is what I saw falling down from the sky, it hit me.

Then I felt that sensation, blood running madly through my veins, my heart was beginning to pump again my breaths came in short painful gasps. That is when I felt something, better yet, someone holding my hand. I turn my head to see Zabuza's lifeless face laying there next to me.

At first what entered my mind, 'This is all a dream, I'm dead and he's alive.' But it wasn't. Zabuza was dead and I was alive. "Zabuza…" I chocked out, wishing for him to be alive but no…it wasn't him that had a chance at another life, to find another tool, to gain more power.

But fate had other choices. "Oi Sensei!" I heard a rather loud voice come from my side, with a soft groan I turned my head, which took a lot of effort, I could see a blonde headed boy…Naruto that was his name wasn't it? I tried to speak but I felt someone hold my mouth. My eye sight sifted to see the masked ninja, Hatake Kakashi crouched down next to me. "Silence Haku." He said, I really didn't want to but it felt good not to strain my voice. Two other Leaf Ninja came running over as well.

"He's alive?" A female voice entered the picture, it was her name that I could not place.

"We should just leave him…" And yet there was another voice, this one I remember, that Naruto kid said his name a lot…Saskue.

"Saskue." Kakashi said looking up at him momentarily before down at me. I was a wanted criminal why would he want to keep me around? Most likely for questioning… or maybe so they could try and harvest some of my Kekkei Genkai and use it for their own. Whatever the reason was…I really didn't care. The only life purpose that I had ever found the need to live for was dead and lying next to me. Suddenly I felt hands lift me up into the air, I struggled weakly I didn't want to leave Zabuza! Even if he was dead I wanted to be dead with him. I caught my last glimpse of the man that had trained me, and basically raised me to be his tool…my world went black yet again.

**--**

**Well there is the first chapter…tell me what you think.**

**I don't know if Haku would be counted as a criminal because he's not a missing nin (or maybe he is)…well anyways go ahead and click the review button and tell me what you think. **

**Thanks!**


	2. Love I suppose

**Well I'm back with another chapter. Those of you that may be reading my other Naruto story I apologize and will get that one up and running again soon enough.**

**Summary: Haku was not killed by the Lightning blade (I figured out that there are two types of the Chidori, the actual chidori then the Raikuri or Lightning Blade.) But is instead brought back from the brink of death, what will he do when he wakes up in a world that lets him live life on his own?**

**Rated: Language, gore**

**Pairings: Hinted Saskue X Sakura. Naruto and Haku (friendship)**

**--**

**Haku POV**

Slowly I inhale, exhale. My lungs repeat the process. I could feel no more pain in my chest…perhaps I was dead, and all that had happened before was just a cruel dream? But…I was wrong.

My eyes slowly started to creak open, the first thing I notice is a light shining down on me. I thought I was in heaven, but that dream was crushed when I noted two men, clothed in white with Konoha symbol's on their forehead.

"Yeah…he's awake." Said the first one.

"Probably still weak." Said the second.

"Really after an entire week of rest?" Asked the first, I saw the ninja's hand disappear out of my sight before he pulled up a clip board. Soon the Ninja's words finally made sense…I had been…unconscious for an entire week? The second nodded with a mere shrug of the shoulders.

"Does it matter? Hokage-sama will probably want to be notified." Said the second one again, soon he left leaving the first one alone with me. I suddenly felt a stream of warm liquid flood my veins and I was asleep yet again.

--

Hokage's Mansion.

**No ones POV**

Sarutobi sat in the large chair, leaned backwards his elbows resting on the arms of the chair. He blew out a puff of smoke before he set the pipe down.

"So he's awake?" the Hokage questioned.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Replied the med nin's from before. Sarutobi nodded yet again.

"His condition?" he then asked.

"Stable, barely." Replied the first med-ninja. "The Lightning blade pierced through his chest, nearly tearing the left side of the heart to shreds." He continued. Sarutobi gave a sign for him to continue. "It's a wonder he's alive. That move should have killed him. But when we opened his chest to began work…there was a peculiar mass of ice guarding most of the head. Almost like…a defensive jutsu." He said, trying to make sense of it himself.

"It most likely is." Sarutobi said as he pulled himself up to lean against the desk. "This boy, he has many surprises. Surprises that may be useful to us later on, a secret weapon if you will." He said tapping his chin.

"Hokage-sama, are you implying that we keep him alive?" Asked the first med-ninja looking up at the Hokage.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want. Inform me of when he wakes again, I want to talk with him about a few things." Sarutobi said, "but for now you are dismissed." He said waving his hand to dismiss them both.

--

Konoha hospital…

**Haku's POV**

I could feel it again, that breathing sensation in my chest. It reminded me yet again that I was still alive, still forced to live on this earth without my master. That angered and saddened me, I could feel the traces of tears fall down the sides of my cheeks.

I felt something soft whip away the tears, I opened my eyes to see an old man peering down at me.

"So you must be Haku." Came his firm, yet somehow kind, soft voice. I blinked warily, I wanted to slap his hand away but I found both hands bound by cuffs. "I'm sorry about the cuffs, the ANBU said you should be contained while I speak to you." He said with a low chuckle. I guess the old man didn't know I could do jutsu's with one hand, but for now I didn't want to. If he wanted to kill me I wouldn't care at all. I wanted to die so badly. "I wanted to ask you something," he said removing his hand and placed them across his lap, I figured he was sitting in a chair. "As you can tell there was something that stopped you from dying one week ago on that bridge. I wish to figure out why, but in a much less brutal way then you probably think." Sarutobi said. I gazed up at him confused, "You see I wish for you to alline yourself with Konoha. We wish to…" he bit at his lip for the words.

"Use me?" I suggested. Sarutobi hesitated but gave a nod.

"Yes but not-"

"I'll do it." I answered quickly. Maybe it was the fact that someone actually wanted to use me again, I could be the tool that was refashioned and used for a new master. I could feel a bit better…but I still felt bound by my dedication to Zabuza.

"Well, that's good then." Sarutobi said nodding once. "I wish for you to start Konoha academic training under guard of course, just for now. I have no doubt in your abilities but I fear that the way that you where taught would not be the way Konoha would want it." He said. I just nodded, I was happy that I would be used again.

…

A week later and I could sit up on my own, I could feed myself, drink, and even use the restroom. But I had to be careful my heart was still weak from the blow and the med-nin's said I should take it easy. But its not that I really wanted to, I never rode in a wheelchair unless my body couldn't take it any longer. Every time I woke up a bouquet of three flowers where sitting in a vase upon my nightstand. The flowers where colored simple; Pink, yellow, blue. I never knew who delivered them and quite frankly I didn't care to ask.

During my downtime I was given several scrolls, each of them containing the basic knowledge I would need for live here in Konoha. I was given a small apartment for when I was better. Though it was annoying I was constantly being watched by Three ANBU guards constantly. Well they tried their best to mask their presence but I knew they where there.

But gradually I didn't mind life here. Though I barely knew life outside the hospital, every other day the Naruto boy would come and visit me. We didn't talk much, but it meant a lot to me that he would even visit.

"So, Haku…" Naruto started but never did finish his sentence.

I gazed up at him with curiosity.

"Why?" he finished. I blinked a few times, not understanding what the blond meant.

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why did you go with Zabuza?" Naruto asked grimly. I flinched and turned my head away from Naruto, we where sitting across from each other so it wasn't that hard. Zabuza was still a sore subject for me, even though he'd died 2 weeks ago. But I did manage something…even if it wasn't much.

"Love…I suppose." Was all I said. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the side of my head. I didn't turn back to meet his gaze instead I started to count the holes in the ceiling and before I knew it I had drifted off.


	3. Ramen?

**Gomen, about the last chapter. I considered it and decided to write more about it.**

**Rating: T for blood, gore and langue **

**Alright, Haku needs a team. Should he join team 7 (either booting Saskue out or having the team get shifted into a 4(or 5) man cell? Or should he have his own team. If you chose option two I have an idea for the Jounin but I need some ideas for the genin that will join him.**

**Pairings: A bit of Saskue X Sakura. Naruto X Haku (friendship not yaoi).**

**Also just in case I don't get another update in, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and New Year!**

**--**

**Haku's POV**

…

Finally after about 3 days I was released from the hospital, granted I had to return every other week for a few check ups. Not to bad. I exited the hospital, wearing a simple white kimono (not sure if guys wear it as well.) my clothes from when I was with Zabuza where stuffed in a bag, they'd been cleaned and stitched up, along with the clothes where the scrolls I needed for the Academy. I carried a map that would lead to my apartment in the genin block (or the complex that Naruto lives at).

When I entered I took my shoes off near the door and set them on the mat. Stepping further inside I saw a small kitchen area with a table and a few cushions. Across from that was a bedroom with a small window that out looked central Konoha. The walls were painted a dull green and the floor was made purely of wood. I set my bag on the table and gazed at the bed. A old blanket and pillow where folded up near the head board. When I saved up some money I'd have to get a few things.

Shaking those thoughts from my head I grabbed a scroll that gave a map of Konoha marked in red was the way to the Academy that I would participating in tomorrow. Tucking the map into a fold in my kimono, I decided to take a look around the town. Exiting the apartment I locked the door and turned around to come face to face with Naruto.

He was looking up at me curiously tilting his blond head to the side.

"Haku what are you doing over here?" he asked.

"I live here now." I explained simply.

"Really?" Naruto questioned and gazed at my door then the room beside mine. "Well I guess were next door neighbors." He said. I gave a nod.

"That's good." I said…at lest I think it was good. I couldn't really tell if Naruto was saying that as a good thing or a bad thing. I couldn't ask because the blond haired boy had taken off down the steps and into town. I soon followed the hyper boys foot steps but at a slower pace.

As I walked a few people gave me curious glances wondering who I was, at the back of my head I could feel the ANBU following after me. Shaking my head I was able to locate the Academy where the last of the students where filing inside for the start of the day's lessons. I saw a brown haired man with a pony tail pointing for the kids to head inside. I watched curiously, almost immediately I noticed a difference from my original village. These kids didn't seem at all to mind the fact they where going to school…well at lest most of them. *(look at bottom of chapter)But the kids back in my village always seemed terrified to go into school…maybe because they didn't think they where going to live. After all Zabuza said that in order to get to Genin you had to kill your class mates.

The man looked up at me and smiled…a warm smile? "Ah you must be Haku. Please come on in. We're just starting." He said. I gave a nod and followed him into the halls. "My name is Iruka. I'm one of the instructors here," he said. "I'll start you off with a few basic principles." Iruka explained before he walked into the class room.

I stood near the back of the room, a few kids glanced at me before turning back to the teacher at the front of the room.

"So today you'll be judged for your headbands!" Iruka said as he motioned to the door, "once we call your name you'll head into that room." He explained before walking up to me.

"Haku we'll call you in as well. You do know how to make a clone right?"

I looked at him as if he were stupid, but I didn't say a word. A simple nod was all he received from me. Iruka gave a half smile before disappearing behind the door.

After a while I was called to the back room. Iruka and another proctor sat behind a desk.

"Alright Haku, just give us a clone." Iruka said.

I gave a nod and placed my hands together, sticking my forefinger and middle finger up into the air and laced the others together. In an instant a second me was formed next to me.** (look at bottom of chapter).

Iruka blinked a few times before nodding. "Good. We'll have to test you on a few other things and then see if you can become part of the village." He said.

After hours of tests it was clear that I did not receive my Hunter Nin status for nothing. But the final test was seeing if I could become a ninja of the Leaf Village. I really didn't care what life had ahead for me, as long as someone controlled me, and told me what to do I was fine.

…

The next days were tedious, between training, and hospital visits I didn't have much to do. Though one day I had occupied myself with shopping with the small sum of money that the Hokage gave me from the first day out of the hospital. I bought a few ninja tools and some empty scrolls. I didn't need to spend much money on food mainly because I was used to going extended periods without it. After buying some new sheets for my bed my hand hit against the rough fabric of my make-shift money pouch. That was a sign that the shopping day was over; so my next destination was my home.

My house was bleakly furnished; there were only a few possessions of mine. It wasn't that I didn't have the money…well that was one part. But it was because I felt that decorating my home with tons of things was pointless until I was given the word that I could stay. But I felt that even with that knowledge I still wouldn't feel the need to do so many things to my home.

I was slowly dragged out of my thoughts by a pounding at the door. I walked over and opened the door, standing in the door way was Naruto.

"Oi, Haku!" he said cheerfully. This was an improvement from a few days ago were the boy would barely talk to me without resentment in his voice. "I was going out for ramen, and figured that I should take you along." He nodded to prove this point. I stared at him blankly.

"Thanks, but I'd rather not." I replied. Naruto frowned and tilted his head.

"Why not? Don't you like ramen?" He asked, "are you allergic?"

"I just don't want to go." I explained to him plainly. There was no use making ties to someone if I was just going to leave. It may seem stupid but it'd make up for any violent confirmations down the road.

"Eh are you sure?" Naruto asked I nodded. But before I could shut my door Naruto had grabbed my arm. No it wasn't like the death hold he had on me when I 'killed' Saskue. It was softer and dare I say friendly. "Well even if you don't want to your coming!" he declared and gave a firm yank to prove his point. Giving a small sweat drop, I was about to decline his innovation and slam the door right in his face when my stomach gave an odd sound; a growl.

Something must have struck Naruto because now he was smiling brightly.

"I don't think your stomach agrees!" he said before pulling me out of the door way and he ran full steam all the way to the ramen bar. I was flapping behind him like a piece of paper in the wind.

--

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

***I'm not sure if it was Zabuza's village that participated in the killing of the other academy students or if it was someone else. So sorry if that's wrong.**

**** I know Haku was not a Hunter-nin but it'd make more sense if he was. **

**Thanks and please review!**


	4. Zabuza's Weapon!

**That's right folks, I'm back. I have no idea how many of you are actually still reading this story and waiting for more updates but I'm here to deliver to those of you that still loyally watch and read my stories. **

**This chapter was inspired by one of my viewers, and actually gave me a nice plot bunny for this story!**

**I will try and update more often but I won't make any promises. **

**Summary: Haku is given a second chance at life with the Lightning Blade doesn't kill him. How will he life without Zabuza? Naruto will just have to show him how to live on his own, not as a tool. **

**Pairings: Haku X Naruto (friendship, sadly I'm not into yaoi, sorry all those who are!) **

**I'll be continuing with Haku's POV for the rest of this story. **

**Enough talking let's get to the story!**

**Haku's POV **

I had to admit…Naruto was right. What my stomach needed was some of this ramen.

But I was surprised at Naruto's insatiable eating habits, I was slowly making my way through my first ramen bowl while he was plowing through his third. At the back of my mind I was wondering who was going to pay for this. I certainly hoped it was not me…I had no spare change left.

"Oi, Naruto. Who's your friend, I don't think I've seen them around the village." Teuchi noted. As much as Naruto came around, he tended to notice if Naruto had a new friend with him.

Naruto looked up and mumbled something through the ramen before he gave a large swallow the large ramen bulge was easily noticeable going down this throat, almost getting stuck (I wanted to poke it with my chopsticks) before he could respond.

"This is Haku; he's my friend from the Land of Sea." Naruto said with a bright smile across his face, and I was taken back lightly at the name….a friend? I wasn't sure what that was but I seemed comforted by it. With a small smile I turned back to my ramen.

"Oh!" Teuchi seemed to blush slightly, "I thought your friend here was a woman." He admitted sheepishly, earning a laugh from Naruto and I kept the smile across my face, not really offended. I had gotten used to it lately, everyone thought I was female, even when they saw me and talked with me.

The ramen run was nice; Naruto had paid for it, though Teuchi didn't charge me for my bowl. I think it was because he mistook my gender. After the ramen we decided to go ahead and train in the training fields. I told Naruto I would meet him there, I needed to get a few things from my apartment.

Once I was inside my one room apartment, I walked towards the bedroom (or rather a few steps forward), I picked up the bag that I had brought back from the hospital, setting it onto the dresser and pulled out my ninja tools as well as my previous outfit. I did enjoy the kimono, but it wasn't a great thing to train it, so I quickly changed back into the outfit that I had spent so many years in. As I looked into the mirror I absently pressed a hand against the left side of my chest where one could still faintly see the stitch lines on my outfit from where I had been stabbed.

So much had happened and it hadn't even been more than a few weeks. The next thing my hand pulled from the bag was my headband…the headband I used while I was with Zabuza. My fingers curled around the cold metal and I stared down at it.

The faint traces of blood still lied on it, despite efforts to clean it off. I clutched it tightly as the memories came flashing through me once more. The memories with Zabuza, my 'death' and his as well, I shut my eyes and then set it aside on the dresser. Before I pulled over the Konoha headband before tying it against my forehead and tightened it against the back of my head. My alliance was no longer to the village of the Mist…I was no longer Zabuza's tool, I was Konoha's tool.

Once more I checked for anything I may have forgotten before I left the apartment and back towards the training grounds with Naruto.

However, before I could get further I was greeted by a sharp screech and I stared up into the sky where I saw the outlines of a hawk…that meant a summoning from the Hokage. With a shrug I headed towards the Hokage tower wondering what was in store for me.

-Hokage Tower—

I sat in front of the office, while I waited for the Hokage to finish his current meeting. It took only an additional ten minutes from my summoning. Once I saw the ninja leave I glanced towards the receptionist.

"Go ahead inside," she said and motioned for me go ahead.

I gave a nod towards her and got up walking into the office. The air in here was warm and friendly and it seemed to settle any of my nerves. The Hokage was sitting in his chair and smiled.

"Good to see you again Haku, thank you for coming so quickly." He said.

"You are welcome Hokage-sama." I said with a small bow of my head.

"Take a seat please; I want to tell you something." Sarutobi said motioning for the chair in front of the desk, I complied and slid into the seat without question. "Now, you are officially a Konoha Ninja, but your rank remains Genin. While I know your skills are great, Kakashi told me of the mission, I must keep you at Genin rank until I can see that I can promote you. So for now, I will assign you to a team. Is there one you want in particular?" he asked. "I would normally not give this option, and assign you to a team that I found you would be good with." Soon Sarutobi stopped talking and merely leaned back in his chair as he waited.

"My choice?" I voiced it, and looked down with a frown. I began to run through the people I knew in this village…which really wasn't a lot. There was Naruto, but I think one of his team mates wants to kill me…but that's the only team I knew about. "I do not know Hokage-sama. The only team I know of, I'm not on good terms with."

"I figured as much. But I wanted to give you a choice." Sarutobi said then he leaned forward. "Very well, you are advanced for a Genin student, and frankly you are older than most of the Genin's here, so very well. I will assign you to Team Guy." He said. I looked confused; I had no idea who that was. "I can see your confusion, but Guy is next best sensei that you can have aside from Kakashi. But I have a feeling you still have some issues to come over with them. So I will dismiss you," Sarutobi said but he stood up from his seat and walked to a separate room. "Shortly, firstly I wanted to give you something."

I waited in the seat for a few minutes before Sarutobi walked through the other door, holding…no…Zabuza's sword! Despite myself I couldn't help but stand up in shock and my eyes went wide.

"Kakashi brought this back with him upon seeing that you were still alive." Sarutobi said as he smiled at my expression. "He said it would serve a better purpose with you than resting near his grave." He said, before handing the hilt to me. Carefully I took the sword into my hands and nearly dropped it onto the floor but I managed to keep it from falling. I carefully shifted it so that it was standing upright.

I stared at the sword, it was the sword that my master wielded so many years, he killed so many people with it, splattered so much blood. I ran my hand along the side of it as I stared at it mesmerized.

"It's appropriate," I said to myself, too low for Sarutobi to hear, "for Zabuza's tool to wield his blade…to carry on Zabuza's legacy…" I said before looking up to Sarutobi and nodded lowly. "Arigato, Hokage-sama."

**END CHAPTER!**

**I hope you guys liked it. Please review and send any ideas you want. **

**I had Haku go with Team Guy for two reasons: 1) I don't want to center the story around Team 7, it seems like a lot of stories revolve around them. 2) I really want to experiment with Guy's personality in combination with Haku's personality.**


End file.
